Albus Potter and the Basilisk of the Black Lake
by Piper Pippins
Summary: The Boy Who Lived had triumphed. All is well. And history is about to repeat itself. Albus Potter has come to Hogwarts, unleashing yet another horror within the castle. The story continues as Albus and his friends watch as the mystery unfolds... and as they slowly discover the person who's been pulling the strings. No one is safe. At least, not if five eleven-year-olds can help it.
1. Prologue: Great Things

**A/N: This is my first fanfic in months. Leave a review! Also, I'm going to put a Dr. Seuss quote at the end of each chapter. They're very nice, don't you think? Enjoy!**

* * *

_Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. _

Albus could feel the sweat building up on his palms. He wiped them on his robes. Everyone was anticipating the moment. Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry Potter, was about to be sorted. But where?

"Typical," the hat whispered in his head. "Your father never wanted to be in Slytherin, either." Albus cheered up a little. "I sense kindness, compassion. Not a bad mind, too. You're particularly difficult to place. You'd do well in any house, I can see. But remember, Mr. Potter, that whatever house you'll be sorted in, we can expect great things from you."

The hat went silent for a few seconds, then its voice boomed in the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!" it shouted.

A surge of relief flooded his body. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. His brother James, who was already in his third year, was beaming proudly. Albus caught Hagrid's eye, and the half-giant was smiling jubilantly as if to say "Well done." Albus sat in between James and Sofia Earling, the girl from James' year. He was barely paying attention while the other first years were sorted. It was difficult to do so when the other people around him were patting his shoulder, shaking his hand and saying "Good job, Potter." A few minutes passed. There was "Hart, Cassandra" and her twin brother Percy, then "Macklemore, Travis" and "Manta, Jason" was called. The names of "Peters, Andrea" and "Hawthorne, Liyanna", then it was Rose Weasley's turn.

It took the hat a full minute to decide. Rose was silent, shoulders shaking slightly, mumbling something occasionally while waiting for the hat's verdict. Tension filled the room. The hat didn't always quite take this long to decide. If it did, then one can usually expect something extraordinary about the student. Suddenly, the hat spoke. "Ravenclaw!" it said.

A look of confusion was etched upon Albus' face. Rose Weasley, a born Gryffindor, _Ravenclaw_? She was smart, after all. She inherited her mother's brains. But what would her parents feel? Disappointment? Shock? Anger? Bewilderment? Albus was eager to find out what was next.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Flitwick said. _Here we go, _thought Albus. He and Scorpius were not friends. Well, they barely interacted with one another. But his father _had_ told him stories about Draco, Scorpius' father. He and Ron would occasionally call him "evil little cockroach" or "slimy git". Like Rose, the hat took quite a long time to decide. Harry had told Albus once that the Sorting hat barely touched Draco's head when it sorted him into Slytherin, so why was his son taking so long?

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced. Only a few people clapped.

James looked horrified. "What?" he said. "Do my ears deceive me? Scorpius Malfoy, a Gryffindor? Practically unimaginable." Albus was a bit disoriented. James was right, though. It _was_ practically unimaginable. The whole Malfoy family was in Slytherin. Why wasn't Scorpius? The person in question sat down quietly beside Albus. He lifted his eyes to meet Albus' and gave him a half-smile. But they were trained on the floor for the rest of the sorting.

* * *

**Take Note: "You're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting, so get on your way!" –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hey. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? I know the names weren't in alphabetical order. I'm sorry for that. But hey, everyone loves a good plot twist. Tomorrow is the last day of exams and I should really be studying right now, but the heck with that, this is Harry Potter. I'll try to update everyday, since I have so much free time. But I'm busy even during the holidays. It wasn't sure what year James was in during the "Nineteen Years Later" epilogue, and in the film version, he looked like a third or a fourth year. He was too tall for a second year, anyway. Follow and favorite! -Piper**


	2. Induciae

After the feast, the first years were led to their respective common rooms. The staircases moved occasionally, doors would often complain since the students were "breathing too loudly", ghosts would sometimes drift by, gliding through the cold stone walls, and thrice, the prefect who was leading the small party had tripped on a cat with red, lamp-like eyes. Everything looked bizarre.

Scorpius hadn't said a word. The sorting incident had left him in shock. Perhaps he was expecting to be in Slytherin as well. But the sorting hat never went wrong before. It had seen something in Scorpius Malfoy. Something deep down that Albus couldn't quite put his finger on.

There were the usual rants of the doors, two more ghosts, last student on the step…

"Gryffindor Tower," the prefect said. "You'll learn to love it here."

Then he approached a painting of a fat lady. "Password?" the woman said. "Licorice," the prefect replied. The painting swung open. Behind it was a hole in the wall. One by one, the prefect ushered them to go in.

Gryffindor Common Room was a massive, dimly lit court full of comfortable armchairs. A fire was crackling merrily on one side. It was easy to feel at home. But Albus didn't want to think about his home right now. He wanted to sleep. And he needed it. After a few last-minute announcements, the prefect led the girls to their dormitory and led the boys to another door. There were five four-poster beds waiting for them, and their stuff had already been brought up. The boys were eager to get to sleep. Albus dressed quickly in his pajamas. There was a window on one side, and the full moon was up. Master, James' owl, flew in the window. He nipped his Albus' ear affectionately, as he had took a liking to him for the past three years, and flew off, his wide eyes eager and predatory. Albus thought about his white ferret, Draco, who was snoozing happily in one of the drawers. He wondered if he could get a few fruits from the Great Hall for Draco. Deciding that he'll think about it tomorrow, Albus went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, he was eager to start his classes. They had Charms first. With the Ravenclaws. He dressed up into his robes and went down to breakfast.

Coming down, Albus saw a familiar face among the crowd. Excited, he ran to the figure.

"Rose," he breathed out.

Rose Weasley turned around, happy to see her beloved cousin. "Al," she said, tears in her eyes. The two hugged each other. Rose, apparently, was with another Ravenclaw. A freckle-faced girl with green eyes and whose brown hair was in a braid down her back and arm around a book. "THE HUNGER GAMES", it says.

"Rose," the girl said. "But this is–"

"Albus Potter, yes. Al, this is Andrea Peters," said Rose. "Andrea," she said, directing her attention to her companion. "It looks like you already know–"

"_Albus Potter_! Son of famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! Son of the famous wizard who has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named approximately nineteen years ago! Albus Potter! Yes, I've read all about your father. I found all his adventures fascinating! How he was able to produce a full-bodied Patronus at age thirteen is what I_ really_ want to learn about! Do you think he could give me lessons, Albus? Do you?"

He smiled. This girl reminded him of his mother. His dad told him about how giddy she was when she first met him, and George made a really good impression on how his mother was acting like. "_Mother, please can I go take a look at him? Just one?_" he said in a shrill voice.

"Sorry," Rose said. "She's usually very quiet, actually."

"It's fine," Albus said. He tried to steer the conversation to another topic. His eyes shifted to the book. "Andrea, can you tell me about the book you're reading? The Hunger Games, is it?" he asked. "Oh," said Andrea. "It's a Muggle book. I've grown quite interested in Muggle books, actually. My mother kept a huge collection of them at home. Anyway, there are these tributes, a boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts, and they have to fight to the death in this big arena. The last person standing will be crowned as victor." Enthusiasm lit up Andrea's eyes. "It's all very exciting, really!" she said. "It's true," said Rose. "She showed me some parts last night. I'm really looking forward to borrowing it from her. Oh, remember the part when…"

Their words seemed muted, because he wasn't listening; he just nodded along to everything they said. Albus couldn't understand it. Why these two are already obsessing over a book they both haven't finished. When the two have finally finished their five-minute conversation, they went to breakfast. Andrea and Rose said their good-bye's, Andrea still starry-eyed from her conversation with Albus, and they went off to their house's table. He barely knew the girl, but he liked her. He found himself beside Scorpius again. He doesn't know why, but he really wants to get to know more about Scorpius, now that he's in Gryffindor. He's very quiet, though. But his grey eyes were wide and alert.

Albus was piling ketchup on his sausages when _it_ arrived. An elegant Screech Owl dropped off the red envelope on Scorpius' lap. His pale face grew even paler. Albus knew what it was, of course. James had received too many of those in his lifetime. _A Howler_.

"Go on, Scorpius. Better open it before it's too late," he tried to say encouragingly. Instead, his voice was shaking slightly out of fear, because he knows that whatever it was, it will not be pretty. Scorpius nodded. He looked around and whispered to Albus. "Can you come with me?" he asked. Albus was so shocked by the question that he nodded.

The two boys walked out of the Great Hall. People shot them curious looks, some craning their heads to get a better look at the envelope in Scorpius' hand. He led the way into a deserted classroom. They sat on the floor with bated breaths, dreading what comes next. Then, out of frustration and panic, Scorpius tore the envelope open.

"I'm disappointed in you, Scorpius," was what it said.

It's a very short message, but the impact it caused on Scorpius was incredible. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. And now they were streaming down his face. Albus was wracking his brain for something to say, but he was left completely speechless.

"I'm a disgrace to him, you know," Scorpius said. "I'm not like him. Said I brought… shame to the family. Disgrace to the name of 'Malfoy'." Still nothing. Scorpius continued crying. It was strange to see a boy whose father always seemed so tough break down. Albus wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry," he reassured him. "It's going to be alright. It–"

"No! It'll never be alright and you know it!" said Scorpius.

Albus saw that the Howler was from Scorpius' grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. Ouch. He thought for a moment. "Then let me help you," he said. He stood up, offered a hand to help up Scorpius and patted his shoulder. "I'll be your friend for the time being. I think it's time to mend the relationship between the Malfoys and the Potters, isn't it?" He offered his hand for Scorpius to shake.

"Truce?" he asked. The boy took his hand gladly. "Truce," he replied.

Laughing, the two went back the Great Hall.

* * *

**Take Note: "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Exams are over. The pressure is gone. And I'm finally free, baby! Looks like it is a Howler. A very painful one. I really enjoyed writing the scene with Andrea and Rose. (Happy Hunger Games) You should've seen me. Will Andrea be Half-blood or Muggle-born? Brown or blonde hair? Grey eyes or blue eyes? Green eyes? _Yeesh._ I settled with Half-blood, though. I was also going to make her read a wizarding book, but reading fictional books like THG really fitted Andrea's personality. Because you have to admit, Sci-Fi rocks. The chapter is latin for "a life about to start". Next chapter? A new student awaits. -Piper**


	3. Sparks Fly

"Charms class," Scorpius read from his schedule. "Classroom 2E, Charms corridor, Third floor." Albus looked at the crisp yellowing parchment. "We better go there now, or we might be late. It's hard to navigate the castle," he said. Scorpius nodded in reply.

They stood up, set for the door, until they were stopped when they heard Rose calling Albus' name, running to catch up. Andrea was trailing behind her at a much slower pace, green eyes thoughtful and fixated on something in the distance.

"Hurry up, Andrea!" called Rose. She snapped back to reality and came running to the small party. "Rose was planning to ask if we could walk with you," she said.

"Is this Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose asked. She extended her arm for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "You too," said Scorpius. Andrea nudged Rose with her elbow. "Oh, and this is my friend, Andrea Peters," she said. She smiled at him. "Hullo, Andrea," said Scorpius.

"Can we go to Charms now?" Andrea asked.

The four continued down the hallway together. No one said a word. At least, no one felt like talking. Even Andrea, who was so chatty and energetic earlier, had stayed silent, instead burying her nose into her book. It was remarkable how she was able to find her way while barely taking her eyes off "The Hunger Games".

Rose, meanwhile, looked a little worried. She and Albus exchanged a look, but she looked away quickly. Clutched in her hand was a small envelope with a neat scrawl. _Hermione. _Every once in a while, her eyes shifted to the envelope, looking at it as if it might shout nasty words at her any moment. It still wasn't open.

Peeves the Poltergeist. Ranting doors. Moving staircases. Grumpy caretaker. Talking paintings. Passing prefects.

Thankfully, they found their way to the Charms classroom with five minutes to spare. Almost everyone in class was already there. Rose and Andrea took other seats. Albus and Scorpius took the seats beside a Gryffindor girl with long, curly eyelashes, brown eyes, a long nose, and blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She looked at the two boys and smiled pleasantly at them. "Hullo," she said. "I'm Cassandra Hart."

"Albus Potter," Albus replied, extending his hand for her to shake. "Scorpius Malfoy," said Scorpius, doing the same.

Then suddenly, a small dwarfish man came in the classroom. Albus recognized him instantly as Professor Flitwick, the Deputy Headmaster. "Good morning, class," he said.

"Good morning, Professor," the students chorused.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out well. They all managed to complete a simple Engorgement Charm in Charms Class, turned matches in to needles in Transfiguration, and was able to differentiate edible and non-edible plants by the end of Herbology.

_Potions_. Potions was horrible.

The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins in the Hogwarts dungeons. Albus and Scorpius were beside Cassandra again. She was writing something on a small Muggle notebook.

The Slytherins were loud and boisterous. They can't seem to be able to sit still. Some were practicing simple combat spells, cracking jokes, and laughing merrily. One of them approached Albus' desk.

"Albus Potter, are you?" he asked. Albus nodded. "Jason Manta," the boy said, sitting on the table. His eyes shifted to Scorpius. "My, Potter, I never knew you liked to hang out with Malfoy," he said with a smirk. "I saw you two exit the Great hall with a red envelope earlier. Daddy sent you a letter, ickle Scorpius?" said Jason. "No? Was it grandfather then?" he said. Scorpius shot him a nasty look.

Now, Jason was looking at Cassandra. "Hello, Mudblood. Enjoying your stay?" he asked with mock interest. "Pathetic."

"Leave us alone," Cassandra said, clearly getting annoyed.

"No," Jason replied.

She was on her feet now, drawing her wand out. "I said leave."

"And what's a filthy Mudblood like you going to do about it?" said Jason.

Cassandra was fuming. "Go away now, or I'll tell the professor. Or worse," she said. "We learned the Engorgement hex in Charms class. Wouldn't want to ruin your handsome face, don't we?" she said. "Oh, wait, you don't have one."

Jason glared at her, then left.

"_Yeesh_," said Scorpius. "Thanks, Cassandra," said Albus. "You're welcome," she replied curtly. She went back to writing.

The Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, was a funny old man with balding white hair and a thick mustache. He gave them simple instructions for the Cure for Boils. Everyone seemed to be having a hard time, even if it was one of the most basic potions they've taught at Hogwarts. Cassandra though, was brewing the potion like a pro. She was able to crush the snake fangs properly, turn the cauldron up to its proper temperature without difficulty, and stir it clockwise without losing count. Unfortunately, she was in the seat next to the aisle, and Jason Manta was opposite her.

He seemed to be having a harder time than anyone else in the room. He had to get eighteen snake fangs because he wasted twelve of them, eight measures of standard ingredient(he kept unnecessarily putting them together with the horned slugs), and his cauldron was set at the wrong temperature. Apparently, he thought it would be funny to add crushed Shrivelfigs to Cassandra's concoction while he assumed that Slughorn wasn't looking. The effect was atrocious.

Sparks had begun flying out of the thick liquid. It was bubbling up very quickly, and the cauldron was overflowing. The liquid spilled out, and as soon as it made contact with the wood it had melt through it immediately. Albus and Scorpius moved away from the table quickly, but Cassandra was still behind the desk, scavenging for something before it was destroyed. Albus thought of what it could possibly be. Her Potions book? No, it's just there, and she can easily grab it. Her quill? Can't be, she could just get a new one. Then Albus thought, what else did Cassandra bring to class today?

A thick cloud of smoke started to form.

Professor Slughorn was trying to bring the students out immediately because the concoction was spreading quickly. "Students!" he yelled. "Students, don't panic! Get out of the room immediately, and someone call the Headmistress!"

Then that's when Albus remembered. Cassandra was writing on a small Muggle notebook earlier.

He heard a yelp of pain. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. And he saw Cassandra Hart clutching her bleeding, blistering hand. "Help!" she pleaded. "Please, anybody! Help me!"

It was a sickening sight. He had half a mind to run to her, but he was also hesitant because the dangerous liquid was everywhere. Scorpius disregarded the fact, though, and he sprinted to Cassandra. Albus, out of instinct, followed. Scorpius was trying to help her get out, but Cassandra wouldn't leave without the notebook. Albus tried to dodge spilled potion, but unfortunately, a droplet found a bare strip of his skin right above his sock. The pain was searing. Slughorn wasn't in the classroom anymore; he probably fetched the Headmistress himself.

Albus spotted the notebook, handed it to Cassandra, and followed them out, coughing and limping slightly. The smoke was suffocating and it was difficult to see, but they managed to find their way out.

Outside, the whole class was crowding around the door trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. Jason was smirking. Professor Slughorn ordered them to go to the hospital wing. He also told them that he'll talk to Jason, because when he put the crushed Shrivelfigs in Cassandra's cauldron apparently, he was looking.

Albus wanted to ask Cassandra what the notebook contained that made it so important, but the look on her face told him now was not the time to ask. They led her to the hospital wing, tears shining on her face.

* * *

**Take Note: "Oh, the things you can find if you don't stay behind!" –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Ha, I had to do so much research for this chapter. Harry Potter Wiki was my best source. Thanks again to ****cadmiumredvulpini**** for the review and the awesome idea! I've finally introduced all the characters in Albus' friend group, so expect mystery for the next chapters. While I was writing about Cassandra, I got reminded of Hannah Abbott. Hannah _stinkin'_ Abbott. Why? Blonde hair. I'm sorry, Neville/Hannah shippers, but I really like Neville/Luna. Bet you guys thought "Sparks Fly" was a romantic chapter or something of the sort. **_**PSYCHE.**_** Please, they're just eleven. Next chapter, learn about the letter/s. -Piper**


	4. Hurting Again

**A/N: I just realized I haven't put any disclaimers yet. I'm so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be bragging to my friends right now how cool it looked when the snake blood on my sword glistens in the sunlight.**

* * *

_Kill._

Albus was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. A man with thinning, blond hair was standing near the statue at the far end, examining an abnormally large egg. It was open.

"Albus," a snake-like voice hissed. It seemed to get closer every second, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Albus?" it said again. But this time, its voice was higher, more feminine.

"Albus!"

He woke with a start. Rose Weasley was sitting on a chair beside his bed. "_Whassamatter?_" Albus asked groggily.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd sleep in for the rest of the day," said Rose.

He remembers now. Madam Pomfrey, the old matron, has made him and Cassandra stay for the night to let their blisters heal. The potion, when added with Shrivelfig, black beetle eyes, or dragonfly thoraxes, turned out to be very poisonous. It can ruin the blood circulating in one's arteries. Albus' foot was still throbbing with pain, but it was less painful now, at least.

"I know about the Potions incident, by the way," she said. "Well, everyone in the school does. It caused serious damage to the dungeons."

"Rose," Albus started. "What happened after we went to the hospital wing?"

Rose smiled. "Well," she began. "Slughorn took out twenty five points from Slytherin, and Jason Manta got detention."

Albus grinned. That means Gryffindor is in the lead. Then he thought of the two other people who came here with him. "Rose, where are Scorpius and Cassandra?" he asked. "Scorpius has History of Magic with the Slytherins. Cassandra is in the other bed. Andrea is keeping her company. They have a lot in common, actually," Rose said. "We were supposed to have Potions with Hufflepuff, but in the current state of the classroom, it's impossible to be able to. The smoke from the brew is still there, and just breathing it in can be poisonous."

He nodded. Then he noticed an envelope sitting on the bedside table. He remembers Rose looking troubled that morning going to Charms, and seeing the neat scrawl that could only belong to her mother.

"Why were you looking so distressed earlier?" he asked. "When we were going to Charms class? I saw you holding an envelope." Rose was a bit hesitant to explain. She took a deep breath, reached for the envelope, and gave it to Albus. He took out the letter and read aloud:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw. We're very proud of you. We hope you're enjoying yourself at Hogwarts, and always stay on guard. We miss you! _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

After reading it, Albus was shown another envelope that was addressed to him. From his parents. The envelope, it seemed, was already open. "Master delivered it," said Rose.

_Al,_

_Congratulations on making it to Gryffindor. Be careful._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Albus was confused. Both messages said to be careful, to be on guard. Something must be happening, or they wouldn't feel the need to include that. Rose was looking a bit fidgety now. "What's wrong, Rose?" Albus asked her. Rose shifted in her seat. "Do you really think they're okay with it? My being sorted into Ravenclaw?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course," Albus replied. "They can't do anything about it, can they? Besides, I know Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they'll always be proud of you, no matter what."

"What if I'll never fit in?" she says. "What if I'll never fit into Ravenclaw? What if I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor?"

The idea of Rose not fitting into Ravenclaw was preposterous. Rose is one of the brightest girls of her age. How could she not fit in? "You do realize that you're basing all this on a 'what if', don't you? The Sorting Hat chose you for Ravenclaw, didn't it?" he said. "It saw something in you. Something that made you one of them. Besides, Rose, you're one of the smartest girls I met."

Rose smiled. He was glad that he was able to cheer her up. She pulled together a serious face. "Did you notice, though?" she asked. "How both letters told us to be careful? I found it… odd."

Albus was relieved to find that he was not the only one that made the observation. "I did, too. There must be something going on, or they wouldn't need to put that."

He also felt like sharing his dream with Rose, so he told her all about the big chamber, the man, and the large egg. She still seemed pretty stuck on the details, because Rose can usually analyze situations quickly. "Mind coming with me?" Albus asked her. "You and the others? Let's ask Hagrid about it."

Rose agreed to come. Just then, Madam Pomfrey told her to leave, saying that Albus needed rest so that his blisters will heal quicker. She bid him good-bye, then left.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon at three o' clock pm. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Andrea, and Cassandra were heading out to the wooden hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Once she had recovered, Cassandra looked for Albus and Scorpius in the Common Room to thank them for rescuing her. They also asked about the notebook. Scorpius asked why it was so important that she had to stay behind to look for it. She just shrugged. But since then, Cassandra Hart had been their friend.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, they were greeted with Fang licking each of their palms. Hagrid gave them a warm smile, offered them tea, and made them sit down. James was there as well, taking a bite of one of Hagrid's rock cakes, and they exchanged small talk while they were drinking tea.

"Crikey, I haven' had so much visitors before," said Hagrid, finishing his tea. "Albus, I'd like ter hear from yeh. I trust James is doin' well? I don' think he's bein' very truthful with me," he said. Albus just laughs. "Quite the opposite," he contradicts. "Did you know that he blew up a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" he said. James shoots him a pointed look.

"So yer the reason I had ter stay up all night ter do some plumbing!" Hagrid said furiously, directing his anger at James. "Anyway, why don' you tell me why yer here?"

"Hagrid, Rose and I recieved a letter from our parents, both telling us to be careful. Do you think you know why?" asked Albus. Hagrid's expression hardened. "It's a bit hard ter explain. I've bin receivin' some of them letters too, actually," he said. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell yeh, though. It'll be easier ter understand if yer parents told stories about the war."

"They did," said Rose.

Albus and James looked at her curiously. "Why didn't _our_ parents tell us?" asked James.

"Don' worry, sometimes, you can be braver if yeh don' know too much," Hagrid said. "Rose can tell yeh about it sometime, can yeh, Rose?"

"Of course," said Rose.

"But promise me, do _not_ tell a single soul, unless absolutely necessary, d'yeh understand?" said Hagrid. All six children nodded.

"Okay then." He made sure all the curtains were tightly shut. Seeing that they were safe from being overheard, Hagrid spoke.

"Albus, James," he begun, "your father's scar has bin hurtin' again."

* * *

**Take Note: "Nothing is going to change, unless someone does something soon." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: The descriptive paragraph of the Chamber in Albus' dream was by J.K. Rowling. Credits go to her for that. Also, the thing with the crushed Shrivelfigs, dragonfly thoraxes, or black beetle eyes is not real. At least, not to my knowledge. So, Harry's scar is hurting again. Not a good sign. Shorter chapter than usual; wasn't too much to put. I just needed to stress out the fact that things are about to go wrong. Because isn't it unusual that Harry Potter's scar hasn't been hurting for nineteen years, then suddenly: HOOPLAH! It's hurting. R&R, -Piper**


	5. In The Third Floor

**A/N: Hello. It's time to greet an old friend at this chapter. *fangirls***

* * *

"Hagrid!" someone says. There was a knock on the door. "It's Neville! Are you home?"

James' eyes widened with delight. "Neville!" he says. He ran to the door before Hagrid could stand up from his gigantic armchair. Neville Longbottom greets him with a warm smile and hugs him. "Well, if it isn't James Potter," he says. "Hello, James. I see Albus is here as well."

Albus beamed at him and hugged him, too. Rose stood up and did the same. "We missed you, Neville!" she said. "Hannah never lets us in your apartment, and you _hardly_ visit!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, how come she never lets us in?" he asks.

Neville just laughs. "I've always been busy lately, and I can't be disturbed. Paperwork. Anyway, I came to see Hagrid. I received an urgent letter from Harry," he says.

Hagrid made Neville sit on a wooden chair. "You received it too?" he asked. Neville took out an envelope and handed it to Hagrid. He read it carefully. "Bloody hell," he says. "So it's true, Hagrid? Harry's scar is hurting again?" Neville asks. Hagrid nodded.

Neville looked at their confused faces. "You see, children," he began. "During the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter's lightning scar hurt–"

"Whenever You-Know-Who was near," Andrea finishes. "Or when he was in danger of the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters, his followers."

"Exactly," said Neville. "But Harry's scar hasn't pained for nineteen years, leading us to assume that everything was solved. Until only yesterday, when Harry and Hermione were at the Auror Department at the Ministry, he felt like his head was going to split into two, similar to how Harry felt at the graveyard during the third task in the Triwizard Tournament, when Voldemort rose to power. They called for Ron immediately.

"But, since the Dark Lord is dead, that means we're probably in danger of one of his followers, or perhaps, a distant relative, eager to take revenge. It's possible that Harry's scar is hurting because of that. It could just be a headache, really. But quite an abnormal headache that would be."

"That figures," said Hagrid. "Some of them are angry. They have bin for the pas' nineteen years."

"But Professor Longbottom," said Cassandra. "Wouldn't that cause a _third _wizarding war?"

"Not yet," said Neville. "It's only hurting. We're not sure what it means, only that there's going to be trouble, and you children had best be on your guard. Don't wander the corridors at night. Especially you, James. I know you inherited your father's cloak. Harry's scar is hurting, and it's not a good sign. Stay safe."

Neville bid the children goodbye, and as he stood up to leave, James said a bit awkwardly, "Neville, Mum and Dad give their love."

The Herbology teacher smiled. "Yes, it seems like something Ginny would do, isn't it?" he said. With a final wave of good-bye, Neville left.

* * *

Albus, Scorpius, and Cassandra had flying lessons with the Slytherins. They stood as far as possible from Jason, avoiding anything that has to do with him. Albus wasn't very good with the broomstick, an old Shooting Star. It often vibrated when someone went too high, and it tilted slightly to the left. Despite this, Scorpius successfully managed to go 10 feet up the air.

On their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts they saw about twenty-five spiders coming in from the window. Other passersby walked away quickly from the insects, such as Scorpius, who detested spiders, but Albus and Cassandra stayed for a while to examine the creatures. "Dividing Bell Spiders," she said. "Also known as Water spiders and Airbubble spiders. We had plenty of them at home. We lived near a pond. They're the only kind that completely lives underwater. They inhabit ponds and lakes. There's no other lake near here except the Black Lake. It's curious. Why so many of them are moving away at the same time."

It was curious. The spiders moved quickly, as if fleeing away from something.

"Come on," said Albus. "We might be late for class."

* * *

The feast was consisting of fried chicken, rib-eye steak, mashed potato, chocolate cake, mushroom soup, salad, and pumpkin juice. Everyone had a good time, as Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, has hired the Weird Sisters to perform for tonight, marking the end of the first week. The school's choir had also performed, followed by a special solo by Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall had also bewitched the ceiling, so that instead of the usual starry-night sky, there was a firework show at the end of the feast. Everyone was happy and contented. Their stomachs were full and they were all ready to go to bed.

As the prefects were leading the students to their common rooms, Albus had to go to the bathroom. The nearest bathroom was at the third floor, and Scorpius and Cassandra offered to wait for him, both of them staying outside. Even though Scorpius was allowed to go inside, he still kept Cassandra company. When Albus went in, though, a horrifying sight was beheld before him. Percy Hart, Cassandra's twin brother, was lying motionless on the floor, looking as pale as ever. There was a pool of water coming out from one of the cubicles in the bathroom, and once again there was a trail of spiders. This time, they were going _out_ the window.

Albus called for Scorpius and Cassandra, disregarding the fact that she was about to enter the boys' bathroom. She went as pale as her twin, and tears were coming out her eyes. She kneeled beside Percy and stroked his hair.

Scorpius came running out the bathroom, off to call a teacher.

"He's not dead, you know," she said in between sobs. "He's petrified. This happened before. Twice. I've seen illustrations."

Andrea and Rose came running in, saying that they met Scorpius on the way back to their common room. Andrea was familiar with the scene, going way back to Harry Potter's second year. "Remember what Professor Binns said? The Basilisk was found in the Chamber of Secrets in 1992. But there can't be a Basilisk in there, it's been searched thoroughly after the war," she said.

Realization struck Albus like a lightning bolt. The Water spiders coming in the castle, the pool of water coming out the toilet, Percy's petrified body. It all came together like pieces of a puzzle. But he's still not sure where the monster is. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher told them about dangerous monsters. Werewolves, Erumpents, Nundus, Chimaeras, _Basilisks_. What did _Most Macabre Monstrosities_ say? _"Spiders flee before it..." _Water spiders. Cassandra said the nearest water form nearby was the Black Lake. The spiders came from outside. Not inside the castle, where the Chamber is.

"Andrea," he said. "It's not in the Chamber."

* * *

They were all in the Headmistress' study, seated in the small couches, waiting with bated breaths for Professor McGonagall, who had helped carry Percy to the hospital wing. Cassandra was still in shock, and when someone tried to talk to her she would hardly respond.

Professor McGonagall came thirty minutes later, Neville and Professor Slughorn trailing behind her. Rose wrapped her arms around Neville, him doing the same, then he spoke to all of them. "Wait here," he said. "We just need to talk with the Headmistress."

They waited. No one dared to say a word, except for Rose, who was comforting Cassandra. The latter just continued writing on her notebook, the one that Albus saved from the potion, as if Rose wasn't there. As if _no one_ was there.

The grown-ups' voices were muffled, and all they could make out were "potions", "mandrake supply", "they know", and "just in time". They finished talking forty-five minutes later, and just before McGonagall called them in, Neville kneeled beside Cassandra, muttered a word or two, kissed her forehead, then left. Slughorn nodded to them then left as well.

They went inside the office. Professor McGonagall offered them all tea and made them sit down. Strict and stern-faced as ever, she confronted them.

"Now," she said. "Professor Longbottom told me you five, along with Mr. Potter, talked with Hagrid earlier." She looked around, leaned forward slightly and talked slowly, making sure the students don't miss a word.

"Tell me everything you know."

* * *

**Take Note: "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I'm sorry I updated late today; I spent the whole morning (and afternoon) thinking about what was going to happen, and of course, typing it down. I might update late tomorrow as well, but I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Potter on, -Piper**


	6. Lying Dead

The children told Professor McGonagall everything they discussed at Hagrid's earlier. They told her about the letters Albus' and Rose's parents sent out, how Neville told them about the Second Wizarding War, and how they already know that Harry Potter's lightning scar has been hurting again.

She listened to every word, not interrupting once. She nodded along to the children's explanations, and every second her face grew paler, her expression more stern. When they finished, McGonagall was lost for words. Albus knew that she also fought in the war, and it seems like she hasn't quite recovered from the horrors Voldemort and his Death Eaters had caused onto the magical folk. He also had an idea of what it was like. People not knowing who to trust, dreading the fact that they could go missing at any moment, knowing that no one is safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's clutches. Pandemonium and chaos everywhere. And his father played a very important part in it. Very.

They also told her about the incident with Percy. How Albus had found him lying around on the bathroom floor, stiff and pale. How they found several spiders at the scene of the crime, the water coming out of the cubicle, the Water spiders they had seen earlier. At this, Professor McGonagall just shook her head. "When will it ever end?" she said.

"The school will be searched," McGonagall said firmly. "First thing tomorrow. In the meantime, the teachers will find something to do about your classes. Security measures will also be reinforced. In the meantime, I want you _all _to stay out of trouble. I'm afraid the school is in danger of being closed, if the monster is not caught. Here at Hogwarts, your safety is one of our top priorities. Go straight to your dormitories, all of you. I will call two teachers to escort you to your respective houses."

Rose and Andrea went separate ways, escorted by Professor Flitwick, bidding their good-byes and saying their last words of reassurance to Cassandra.

They went through the portrait hole, escorted by Professor Babbling, went up the spiral staircase that led to the dormitories, said good-night to Cassandra, telling her that they'll visit her brother tomorrow, dressed into their pajamas then went straight to bed.

The events of today were too much for a first-year to think about, so Albus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cassandra practically dragged them out of bed at six-thirty, demanding that they accompany her to the hospital wing at once. Unfortunately, she wasn't very quiet, so she woke up the three other boys in the dormitories: Thomas Flint, a blue-eyed and blond-haired boy, Phillip Walters, a tall, handsome boy with brown curls and grey eyes, and William Paige, a buck-toothed, red-headed boy. Cassandra demanded them to go straight to bed, but this only caused an argument between her and Phillip.

"Are you even _allowed_ to go inside the boys' dormitories?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Of course I'm allowed," she argued with a matter-of-fact tone. "_Honestly_, don't you ever read? It's in the bulletin board downstairs! It was even announced during our first night here!" Phillip rolled his eyes. "_Pur-lease!_" he said. "You just made that up!"

Cassandra went out of the room, stomping her feet with every step, then came back a few seconds later, clutching a white paper with thumbtack holes at the top. "Here, take a look," she said. "Go on."

Upon reading, Phillip blushed, shoved the paper back to Cassandra, gave her a deadly look, and went back to bed. She smiled triumphantly. William and Thomas had lost interest in the conversation moments ago, and they were both fast asleep, both of them snoring noisily.

Once again, Cassandra ordered Albus and Scorpius to get dressed immediately, reminding them that they _have_ promised to go with her. The boys lazily got their towels and toothbrushes, waiting for the other to finish taking a bath (which took about five minutes each), dressed in their casual clothes, then went trailing behind Cassandra, still yawing and rubbing their eyes. She complained that the boys were walking too slow, and at this, Scorpius looked just about ready to pin her down. Albus held him back, though, and he shot him a look as if to say "we _did_ promise her".

When they arrived at the hospital wing, there was surprisingly no one else there, apart from Percy and Madam Pomfrey. He lay motionless on one of the soft beds, his eyes wide with terror and his mouth agape. Cassandra was able to make a bouquet of flowers out of paper ("origami" she said), and she planted them in the vase on the bedside table. She was crying silently again. It looked like she and her twin brother were close. He had her blond, curly hair and her brown eyes and her long, pointed nose. They looked exactly alike, except Cassandra wasn't as pale as death and as motionless as a rock. Percy was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was busy writing down on her notebook again, lifting her eyes occasionally to look at her brother.

"Do you believe?" she asked the two boys suddenly. "Do you believe that history is about to repeat itself? That a Basilisk is hunting down the muggle-borns again?" The boys said nothing. They dreaded the possibility that what Cassandra said might be true.

Albus remembered his dream the other day, about seeing a man in a gloomy room, examining an egg. _Kill, _he heard. Then he realized: He hadn't told Hagrid about the dream. He and Rose forgot to bring it up during tea yesterday. He had to tell him. He _had_ to know what it meant. There were no classes later, so they had all the free time they wanted. He planned to go after breakfast, when they've already eaten. He also planned to bring along the others, but when he told them in the Great Hall, Cassandra preferred to stay in the company of her brother. The rest agreed to go.

As they were eating, Jason Manta approached the Gryffindor table with a knowing grin on his face. He went to Cassandra with more swagger than usual, strutting around as if he owned the place.

"Hello, Hart," he said. "How's your brother?" Cassandra's face grew red.

"Not here?" he continued. "Why? Is he feeling a little… _stiff?_"

Scorpius stood up and pointed his wand at Jason. "Leave her alone," he said. Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm _petrified_ with terror!" he added with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Then he turned again to Cassandra. "You see, Hart, I had to go to the hospital wing earlier because Weasley over there had hexed me with an Engorgement Charm, and the first thing I saw was your filthy Mudblood brother."

Before Albus could process what was happening, Cassandra was on her feet, and she performed a Leg-locker curse on Jason. Scorpius, at the same time, performed a Bat-bogey hex on him. Curious people craned their heads and laughed at the sight. Bats were crawling out one by one out of Jason's nose, and when he managed to get up, he was only able to bunny-hop his way to the Slytherin table. Albus joined in the laughter, and soon Scorpius and Cassandra did, too. Seeing that Jason got what he deserved, they went back to eating their _Cheeri-Owl's_.

* * *

Cassandra was back at the hospital wing with Percy, and soon Andrea, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were on their way to Hagrid's hut. When they knocked on the door there was no answer, and when Scorpius peered inside one of the windows, there was no movement detected. The children asked Argus Filch, the old caretaker, where Hagrid had been, only to find out that he had joined the search to find the monster hidden somewhere in the castle. He shrugged, then went back to work, scowling at the trail of mud that the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team had left behind after a training session. Albus and Rose agreed to tell their families during Christmas break instead.

Rose and Andrea spent the rest of the day in the library, whereas Albus and Scorpius just watched the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team train for their upcoming match with Hufflepuff. Cassandra came to join them afterwards. They were deadly fast, flying on state-of-the-art Firebolt Sevens and Nimbus Three-Thousands, zooming all around the Quidditch pitch. On one try, their Seeker had caught the Snitch when it was only four minutes in. For a while, everything seemed normal, and the children felt as if they haven't got a care in the world.

* * *

The days went by slowly, and the security measures had been reinforced. The passwords to Gryffindor Tower are changed every week, and students could not leave the common room unless accompanied by a teacher. They were escorted by at least two staff members to their lessons, and everyone had to leave the common room for meals at the Great Hall at exactly the same time as the rest, led by the prefects. They were also ordered to wear spectacles that had a charm cast upon them. Hogwarts was as tedious as ever.

It was nearing Christmas, and everyone was preparing to go home to their families. Albus, James, Rose, and Scorpius are going home for the holidays, while Cassandra and Andrea were going to stay behind. Cassandra's parents were going to Guam for a business trip, and Andrea preferred to stay in the castle, saying "it'd be fun to experience Christmas at Hogwarts, don't you think?"

Even if Christmas was just around the corner, it didn't stop the fact that they still had classes, and the Gryffindors had Flying Lessons with the Slytherins again. It had just started snowing last night, and they had just finished eating breakfast, so it was extra cold today at the field. Cassandra was getting better at flying, but Albus still didn't seem to get the hang of it. Jason, much to Albus' delight, wasn't good with a broom either.

On the way back to the castle for Transfiguration, there was an unusually large crowd of teachers huddled at the shore of the Black Lake, their students tip-toeing to look. The sight beheld before them has left them all grim-faced and solemn. Madam Hooch was called over by McGonagall, and the students followed suit. They squeezed their way in, with a few protests from the teachers, and when they were close enough to see, some of the girls gasped with horror. Albus and Scorpius just stood with their mouths open.

What they saw was the giant squid, half-buried and lying dead in the frozen lake, and with a huge, red gash flowing out from its side.

* * *

**Take Note: "They say I'm old-fashioned, and live in the past, but sometimes I think progress progresses too fast!" –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Piper here. I wasn't able to update yesterday because we went to my father's farm. There was no Internet and I couldn't post this chapter, and we arrived home at seven o' clock already. While I was in the middle of editing my chapters, my dad went into my room and ordered me to go to sleep, thus delaying the process of editing. Thanks again to ****epona9009**** for the reviews and corrections! I really appreciate it. I also found out recently that McGonagall had retired from being headmistress since 2011, and she has an unnamed successor. And the setting for this is in 2017. Haha, McGonagall's still the headmistress for this fic. –Piper **


	7. Right Before Christmas

"I want it closed."

Cries of protest were heard from the students. McGonagall had made this speedy decision from the moment she saw the body.

A scream was what they heard. That was it. A half-blood Ravenclaw, stiff and pale, was lying petrified on the courtyard.

Andrea Peters.

Rose, who had found her friends while they proceeded to the courtyard, was certain that she was with the others when Professor Longbottom escorted them from Herbology. "She was probably lagging behind. Andrea tends to do that," said Cassandra in a dismal tone.

McGonagall had her mind set on this one; there was no changing her decision. This was just too much for her. She wanted to close the school.

Professor Flitwick argued. "Minerva, please think this through. The search teams only started an hour ago." McGonagall shook her head. "We wouldn't want to take any risks, Filius. The monster is closer than we think. Not even pure-bloods can stand a chance!"

"But don't close the school," Flitwick pleaded. "Send them all home for Christmas! Search the school! Cast enchantments! Spells! Traps! Find a way, Minerva. The students _need_ to be educated. Don't give up too easily. It's very much not like you."

"He's right, Headmistress," said Slughorn. The crowd of students waited with bated breaths, eager to hear her verdict. The small group of first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had to come with Madam Hooch to the courtyard, disregarding the fact that they still had Herbology. Neville was there anyway, so it didn't really matter. Soon, a few more curious people filed in, and eventually the whole student body was there.

McGonagall seemed to be thinking it over. "I'll tell the school during the feast tonight," she finally said. "Teachers, come with me. Everyone will be free of their classes, but I want all the prefects to bring the children back to their common rooms. Now."

* * *

Albus, Scorpius, Phillip, William, and Thomas all settled down in their dormitory, happily munching down Fizzing Whizzbees. Soon, all of them were floating a few feet above the ground.

"What do you think she'll say?" asked Thomas. "About the school? Do you think she'll really close it down?"

"I don't think so," said Albus. "At least, I hope they won't."

"But I really miss the giant squid!" said Scorpius. "My father said that it was always really fun to look at in the Slytherin common room, and it's really cool, always splashing about in the lake."

"I wonder what killed it," said Phillip.

Albus knew. He knew what killed the squid. But he didn't really feel like sharing. Draco had found his way to the box of sweets, and now _he_ was also floating in mid-air.

William took him and stroked his hair. Draco squirmed his way out of his grasp, then successfully managed to land on Scorpius' soft bed. "You have a cool ferret," said Thomas. Albus nodded. Draco was cool, but he originally wanted a pygmy owl. His dad insisted on a white ferret, and Uncle Ron had named it.

Suddenly, Draco urinated on Scorpius' pillow. "Eurgh!" said Scorpius. The boys burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" he said, though a smile was creeping up on his face. "It'll smell bad later on!"

He took the soiled pillow and attempted to throw it at William, who was laughing the hardest, but ended up throwing it to Albus instead. Scorpius joined in the laughter. They began throwing the pillow to each other, and soon Phillip just threw it in the bathroom. Albus tucked Draco away in his drawer as soon as the effects of the Fizzing Whizzbees wore off.

After that, the boys just talked about their interest in sports. Their favorite Quidditch team (Phillip didn't have any; he was Muggle-born), their favorite player, and they even asked Phillip what kind of Muggle sport he likes so that he wouldn't feel left out. This time, they ate Pepper Imps. It was funny to see smoke billowing out of the other's nose and ears.

They all had a nice time, but soon it was time to go to the feast. All of them had to change their robes, though. Their old ones still smelled like ferret urine. The prefects ordered them to go quietly, and they formed a line of two.

They served lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, and peas at the fest. Everyone was unusually silent, especially Cassandra. Albus thought it's because of what happened to Andrea. The two have gotten along well.

Andrea. Albus missed her already. Surrounded by people, he knows what Cassandra and Rose might feel right now. Lonely and isolated. He looked at Scorpius, and it looked like he felt the same. _And Rose_. She spent most of her time with Andrea, so what will she do without her?

Everyone continued to eat in silence.

As soon as almost everyone had finished eating, McGonagall had called everyone's attention. "I would like to make a few announcements," she said. "I assume that almost all of you have heard about the possibility of the school's suspension. Instead, we will send each and every one of you home for the Christmas break. I have already sent owls to your respective families. Term will begin at January 7, like it usually does. You will all be boarding the train home tomorrow at ten o' clock. Thank you."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Some people were even hugging each other. Albus let out a sigh of relief, and Scorpius was beaming.

"Oh no," Cassandra said. A look of worry was etched upon her face. Scorpius looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't tell me you actually _want_ the school closed," he asked in disbelief. "No, it's not that," she said. "My parents have already left for Guam! There'll be no one else there, and I'll have nowhere to stay!"

"That won't be a problem," said Albus. "My family would be more that happy to have you in for Christmas. We have lots of extra rooms."

"Are you sure, Al?" she asked. "Shouldn't we send an owl first?"

"I'll ask James if I can borrow Master later on. I'll send my parents a letter," said Albus. "They'll be alright with it."

Cassandra smiled from ear-to-ear. "Thanks, Al. Really." Then she hugged him tightly. "Haha, I'm going to spend Christmas with the Potters! Can we go visit Andrea tomorrow? Just before we leave?" she asked. They nodded in agreement. "Let's bring Rose," said Scorpius.

* * *

It was snowing again. The chilly air had sent shudders through Albus' body, despite the jacket that was carefully wrapped around him. They told Rose last night that they'd meet her here, outside the Ravenclaw common room. They arrived at seven twenty-five, five minutes earlier than what they agreed on. The bronze eagle knocker refused to stop asking them questions. Questions that they didn't even bother to answer. After probably the fifteenth time, Rose finally went out of the common room.

Rose's eyes were trained on the floor for most of the time. Andrea was her closest friend here at Hogwarts. Few tears were spilling out of her eyes, and Cassandra kept rubbing her back and comforting her.

Andrea was lying on the bed across Percy. Madam Pomfrey was fixing her spot. She was changing the curtains and replacing old and empty bottles of medicine with new ones. They were grateful, because even though they weren't allowed to be there, she allowed them to visit.

Cassandra folded paper flowers again. Tulips, Albus recognized. They sat by Andrea's bed, wishing that she was still there with them. Perhaps this was how Cassandra felt with Percy. Her brown hair was sticking out at odd directions, and her green eyes were placid with terror. Still tucked under her arm were two books. "Mockingjay" was the title of the first one. The second one was "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi".

"We miss you, Andrea," said Rose sadly, clutching her hand. "Merry Christmas." Tears were threatening to spill out again. Rose was clearly trying to choke them down. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her. He seemed a bit hesitant to do it at first, though. Albus started stroking Andrea's hair. It was all really hard to believe. Two students have already been petrified. One was attacked right before Christmas. The petrified students were going to stay for the whole Christmas break. They will be taken care of by Madam Pomfrey.

Cassandra went to Percy's bed. She made three more paper tulips and placed them on the vase on the bedside table. She clutched her brother's hand.

After about five more minutes, Madam Pomfrey ordered them to go back to their common rooms. The four children reluctantly obeyed. They all agreed to accompany Rose in going to the Ravenclaw common room because it was the nearest, and they weren't really in a hurry. With some help, Rose managed to finally answer the question the bronze knocker asked ("How big is the universe?") and she bid them good-bye, promising to stay in the same compartment later on.

Luckily, they didn't walk into Filch or Mrs. Norris, and they managed to get back without being caught. They slipped silently into their beds, not bothering to change anymore. No one else was awake, perhaps savoring their last night in the dormitories before Christmas break. They weren't supposed to be up until eight-thirty, and it was only seven fifty-eight. Albus was too wide-awake to sleep, so he took out a piece of paper and began to draw.

* * *

**Take Note: "If things start happening, don't worry, don't stew, just go right along and you'll start happening too." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, neurotic Potterhead. I'm really sorry for not updating in… four days? I'm so sorry. Anyway, I edited some chapters, and I realized that there were too much typos. Again, I'm really sorry about that. I always write the chapters as soon as I wake up or really late at night, so my light source isn't that good. The curtains are always drawn tight. No idea why. So to sum it all up, I'm a pathetic, miserable butt. Albus wasn't drawing anything in particular. Do you know when you just draw random things when you're bored? That's what happened there. Well, bye. And thanks for reading. You're all so awesome. –Piper **


	8. It's Not Over Yet

"Ouch!" Albus held up his index finger where a small amount of blood was oozing out. "Draco bit me!" He set down his Cauldron Cake as Rose handed him a napkin. "Maybe if you wiped off all those crumbs off your hands then he wouldn't have bit you in the first place," she snapped. He made a face at her then graciously accepted the napkin.

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Cassandra were trading Chocolate Frog Cards. "No, no, I don't want Ron Weasley! I already have eight of him!" said Scorpius. "But I never opened a packet that had Morgana!" argued Cassandra. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Here's the deal," he said. "You give me your Cliodna card for Morgana. How about that?" Cassandra seemed to be thinking this over. Her eyes shifted from the Morgana card to her Cliodna card.

She shook her head. "No, Cliodna is rare."

"Oh, like Morgana le Fay isn't!"

"Why won't you just get Ron Weasley? He's ridiculously famous, and not to mention, he's really handsome!"

"Do you think I care?"

Scorpius turned to Albus, who seemed mildly amused. "Bloody hell. She's a nightmare," he whispered. "_Whatever_, Cassandra!" And he reluctantly handed over his Morgana le Fay card in exchange for Ron Weasley, clearly not happy with what he got in return. Cassandra, meanwhile, was beaming. "Make that nine of him. At least we got her to shut up," said Scorpius. She shot him a deadly glare, which made him go silent instantly.

"Honestly, we all have to start cleaning up!" said Rose. "We'll be arriving soon, and it's messy all over!" Scorpius rolled his eyes again, but he helped pick up the candy wrappers littered across the floor and on the seats. Cassandra and Albus helped clean up the crumbs from the cakes and biscuits, and Rose threw away leftover food in a small plastic bag. Albus tucked Draco away in his cage again.

After cleaning up, Scorpius and Cassandra continued trading Chocolate Frog cards. Albus and Rose talked about their Christmas vacation. "I'll ask Dad if I can send something to Scorpius," said Albus. "I'm sure they'll give you and Cassandra something after all."

"Maybe I'll ask my parents if I could do the same," said Rose. "There won't be much to do for Christmas," Albus said miserably. "I mean, sure, Cassandra's there. And you'll be there too. But I really wanted to see the match between the Chudley Cannons and the Hollyhead Harpies. We got free tickets, but Dad didn't want to go!"

"I doubt that you'll have a dismal Christmas," said Rose, smiling. "I bet it will be better than expected!"

* * *

"Home again!" said Mrs. Potter happily. "James, help your father with the luggage."

They were standing in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place, a mouth-watering smell wafting from the kitchen. "Ah, that must be Elliot with the lasagna. Al, show Cassandra to her room. Afterwards, join us in the dining room for supper." And with that, Mrs. Potter disappeared into the kitchen.

"Elliot?" asked Cassandra. "He's our house-elf," explained Albus. "He's been here for five years already, ever since old Kreacher died. Elliot is awfully kind." She nodded comprehendingly.

"Come on, I'll show you your room," he said. He led her to the long flight of stairs. They stopped in the second floor, a brightly lit room. Albus took the keys of the room next to Lily's, and when he unlocked the door, the room was already clean and spotless. "Wow," said Cassandra. "It's lovely."

It was big, but simple. The wallpaper was colored baby blue, and there was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room. A small closet was standing beside the doorway, and a mirror was hanging next to the bed. There was also a long bookshelf, and there were flowers on the windowsill.

Mr. Potter appeared a few minutes later carrying Cassandra's luggage. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Cassandra. "You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "Now, why don't you and Al go down for supper? They're all downstairs already. I still have to get James' trunk." He ruffled Albus' hair and went down the stairs.

Albus gestured for her to follow, and they walked down the hallway. "Is Rose really coming over?" Cassandra asked excitedly. "Her family always does," Albus replied. She nodded. "Your home is really beautiful, by the way."

He smiled. "Thanks, my Aunt Fleur decorated it. Mum wanted the design changed to make it more family-like."

"She has good taste," she said.

They continued down the stairs, giving way for Mr. Potter while he was carrying the luggage, then moving aside as James darted upstairs with something slimy cupped in his hands. Photos hung on the wall beamed at them, and they all greeted the children good evening.

The Potters were very polite. They kept sparking up conversation, and they even offered Cassandra a fourth helping. Lily kept asking them about their time at Hogwarts. They told stories, such as what they were learning at school and what it was like in Gryffindor. But they left out the part where students were petrified and the giant squid was killed.

While they were in the middle of eating, Mr. Potter gave out a cry of pain. His hand automatically moved to his forehead, where the lightning scar was. Mrs. Potter held his hand then whispered something to him. He nodded then turned to the children. "Kids, can I be excused?" he asked. "I just need to lie down."

James, Albus, and Cassandra exchanged looks. Mrs. Potter told them not to worry, then said to continue eating. She tried small attempts at conversation again, but none of them really lasted long. They were quiet for the rest of the dinner.

* * *

After eating, Cassandra went to her room to change. Before she could reach her door, though, Albus stopped her. "Do you think I should tell him now?" he asked. "Dad, I mean. Do you think I should tell him about my dream? About the attacks at the school?" Cassandra shook her head, but added, "It's your call, Al." She smiled at him then went into her room.

_Well, that didn't help_, thought Albus. But he went to his parents' bedroom, finding his father lying down, absently letting go and catching a Golden Snitch repeatedly. "Dad?" Albus called out. Mr. Potter snapped back into reality. "Hey, Al," he said. "Can I help you?"

Albus sat beside him on the bed. "Yeah," he said. "I have something to tell you."

Mr. Potter sighed. "Look, if this is about James teasing you about your House again–"

"No, Dad. It's not."

"Well then, tell me. Why? Is this thing bothering you?"

Albus gulped. "It's bothering everyone in the school."

"Can you– Argh!" His hand moved to his scar again. "Dad, are you all right?" asked Albus. Mr. Potter shook his head. "Dad," said Albus. "If you want me to leave right now, I could. You need the rest." Mr. Potter sat still, his hand clutching his forehead, then slowly came to his senses. "Thanks, Albus, but no. Tell me about what's bothering you." Albus looked at his father in the eye then searched for the right words.

"Attacks, Dad," he finally said. "There have been attacks on the school."

Mr. Potter looked away. "I should have known," he said.

Albus was staring at his father, watching as his thumb made a circular motion slowly on the surface of the Snitch. He looked at his son solemnly. "It's not over yet."

* * *

**Take Note: "It is better to know how to learn than to know." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Yet another late update. I'm so sorry. Pardon the possible spelling and grammatical errors, I was typing really quickly. Weirdly, "Granger Danger" from A Very Potter Musical was playing in my mind while writing. Haha, it's an amazing song. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review, you ladies! They are very much appreciated. Advanced Happy New Year! –Piper**


	9. There Has Been a Death

Christmas with the Potters, like what Rose predicted, was better than expected. Rose and her family came the day before Christmas, along with George Weasley, his wife, and his children. They all had gotten simple gifts. Molly and Arthur Weasley had sent them all Weasley sweaters. George had given them pet Pygmy Puffs. Ron and Hermione gave them Toothflossing Stringmints, and Harry and Ginny gave them pairs of Omniculars. Hagrid had even sent tins of treacle fudge. Scorpius had sent boxes of Every Flavour Beans, attaching a note saying thank-you for the Peppermint Toads that they sent him.

They feasted happily on roast turkey, fat chipolatas, roast and boiled potatoes, buttered peas, and Christmas pudding. After eating, the children were allowed to stay awake. None of them were very tired. Rose, Albus, and Cassandra had gathered in Albus' room, discussing what his father had told him two nights before.

"I told him about the attacks," said Albus. "The attacks in the school. And then he told me something about it not being over yet."

"What else did you say, Al?" asked Rose. "Did you tell him about the dream? What about the Basilisk?" Albus nodded. "Yeah, I did. He told me it's not safe anymore. He said to always be careful, to follow the instructions of the professors. And then he shooed me away, telling me to call Mum.

"I don't think it's in the Chamber of Secrets," he announced. "I think it's in the Black Lake. Remember what you said, Cassandra? Water spiders are the only known kind to live completely underwater, in lakes and ponds. The nearest lake here is the Black Lake. And how do you explain the giant squid? Andrea being petrified in the courtyard? The courtyard's not very far from the Lake, isn't it?"

"You've got a point, Albus," said Cassandra. "Plus, the Chamber of Secrets is believed to be underneath the Black Lake. The Basilisk could've travelled from the Chamber to live in the Lake."

"And I heard that the Hogwarts plumbing network drains into it," says Rose. "It travelled through the pipes again."

"Exactly," said Albus. "But the Basilisk was killed in 1992. It's possible that the Basilisk laid an egg, or someone made a Basilisk egg intentionally." Rose nodded. "The Basilisk laying an egg is possible. It's a female," she said. "But someone making a Basilisk egg is also likely. Professor Tawny said that Herpo the Foul made the first one by hatching a chicken egg underneath a toad. If it's that simple, anyone can do it."

"But it can't be domesticated by just anyone," said Cassandra. "Professor Tawny said only a Parselmouth can tame it, since it's still a serpent. Remember what Professor Longbottom said in Hagrid's hut? We're probably in danger of a follower or a _distant relative_. Tom Riddle tamed the Basilisk in 1992, right? He must've passed on the ability to talk to snakes to some kind of… heir? Son?"

"Tom Riddle doesn't have any children," Rose pointed out. "He did pass on his ability to talk to snakes to Uncle Harry."

Albus shook his head. "No, Dad would never help in an evil plot like that, if it's what you're thinking. Maybe… maybe it's all part of a bigger plot. I may not know much about the war, but I know they wanted to kill my father. It's just… confusing."

Cassandra shrugged. "Well, at least we have something," she says. They continued to sit down on Albus' bed, staying silent, until Albus decides to break the silence.

"Rose," he asks. "Are you staying until New Year again?" Rose nods. "Yeah, Dad said so," she said.

James came into the room, a box of Ton-Tongue Toffee in hand. "Can we try some of this on Draco?" he asked excitedly. "Uncle George said it's ferret-friendly now!" Albus took out his pet ferret from his birdcage, where he was eating apple slices. Frustrated at his owner, Draco wriggled away from Albus' grasp to the block of Ton-Tongue Toffee. After thirty seconds or so, his tongue turned purple immediately, swelling massively. The children rolled back laughing.

It took ten minutes for Draco's tongue to go back to normal. For the first five minutes, they watched as he ran around in circles on the floor, confused and frustrated. Then it took five minutes for the effects to wear off. They made him drink water afterwards, then, angry with the children, he ran back to his birdcage to rest.

* * *

"There was no luck finding the monster," McGonagall announced during the feast. "The teachers have set protective enchantments to prevent further attacks. The school will be heavily guarded by the Ministry's top aurors, if some of you have noticed. Thank you, and have a good day."

A round of applause, followed by murmurs echoed in the Great Hall. Everyone was excited to be back, everyone telling stories of their Christmas vacation.

"And Mitchell Corner was totally _flattened_! Sarah Harrington hit him in the head with the Bludger!" Thomas told them excitedly about the Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Hollyhead Harpies. "So in the end, Aidan Thropp, the new Chudley Cannons Seeker, caught the Snitch, but the Hollyhead Harpies were ahead by forty points! It was awesome!"

Albus and Scorpius sat there with their mouths open. Scorpius, it turned out, wasn't able to watch the Quidditch match either. He spent Christmas at his grandparents' house. "Wait, so how long did the match last, exactly?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes!" Thomas replied enthusiastically. "Fifteen minutes only! And the Hollyhead Harpies actually managed two hundred thirty points! It was bloody brilliant!" Scorpius dropped the fork in his hands. "Whoa," he said. "I wish I could have watched the match."

"Your parents are cool," said Albus. "And you got one of the best seats in the stadium?"

"My dad won them in the lottery," replied Thomas, unable to suppress the grin on his face. They continued to exchange stories while eating, laughing and exaggerating a few details.

After the feast, the teachers escorted the students to their common rooms. Someone let off a pack of Filibuster Fireworks, much to Professor Babbling's dismay. "Impedimenta!" she aimed at the firworks, making them freeze in mid-air. "Now, if any one of you still wishes to pull off a stunt like that, please step out of the line." No one moved a muscle. "Good."

They made their way down the corridors, making their way through the twists and turns. True to McGonagall's word, aurors were stationed everywhere in the palace.

But the security reinforcements were not enough.

"Argh!" The scream echoed all throughout the castle.

A thud. Silence.

"Help me!" another voice called out, more shrill and feminine. The aurors drew out their wands.

A thud. Silence.

"No!" another voice yelled. It was magnificent how the screams can be heard at such distances.

A thud. Silence.

Then sounds of an approaching crowd can be heard coming their way. The Ravenclaws were hurrying down the hallway, faces pale and eyes placid with terror. "Professor Babbling!" called out Neville, who was leading the Ravenclaws. "Run! Faster! The Basilisk was seen! Hurry to the common room!"

The crowd of Gryffindors screamed as they hurried to their common room, the Ravenclaws following closely behind. It caused chaos and pandemonium, people running around confused with only two teachers with them. People tripped and fell down, trying hard not to get lost in the crowd of half the school's population.

They kept running, the aurors firing spells as more screams were heard. Jets of light kept coming out from their wands. "_Reducto! Immobulus! Stupefy! Incendio!_" There was no stop.

Albus tripped on numerous occasions, only to be helped by Scorpius. They were pushed and shoved aside, resulting to Cassandra hitting her head hard on the cold, stony wall. Blood appeared on the side of her temple. Luckily, she was still able to carry on, but her head was throbbing badly. Someone's elbow hit Albus' nose, which caused a heavy nosebleed. Phillip, who was near them, fell face-first to the floor, and his face was scratched. Scorpius was stepped on several times, and he lost his wand in the all the chaos. Rose eventually found them, and she helped them find their way to the common room.

Commotion. Confusion. Anarchy.

"_Locus Communis!_" exclaimed Professor Babbling as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She made the Gryffindors climb in the portrait hole as quickly as possible, Professor Longbottom arriving with the Ravenclaws only moments later. Albus hurried in with Scorpius, Rose, and Cassandra, and they stayed near the portrait hole until all the students were safely inside.

They sat down gasping and panting, murmuring and muttering. Some experienced seventh-years attended to those who tripped and fell on the way. Finally, the teachers climbed in the portrait hole. "Longbottom," Professor Babbling managed to say. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Neville's face was pale. Terror was etched across it. "Professor," he begun. "There has been a death."

* * *

**Take Note: "Think and wonder, wonder and think." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Pardon spelling and grammatical errors. If the last part was a bit lacking in action, I'm sorry, but it was way more vivid in my head. The chapter's title was inspired by one of the chapters in Lois Lowry's _Number the Stars_. "Locus Communis" is the Gryffindor Common Room password. It's basically latin for "the common place". I'm really sorry for updating late, because I've also been working on this new crossover. In case you're wondering, Neville isn't the Head of Ravenclaw House in this fic. Flitwick's still in said position. Actually, Neville isn't the Head of any House. He was just assigned to escort the Ravenclaws. Thanks, guys. –Piper **


	10. Selflessness in Self-Destruction

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE DON'T SKIP TO THE STORY.**

**To my lovely followers, if you remember the last chapter, the Hufflepuffs were running to the Gryffindors. I changed this, so instead the **_**Ravenclaws **_**are safely inside the Gryffindor Common Room. I really needed Rose and Andrea for this chapter (Yes, I'm bringing Andrea back), and I'm really sorry if the most exciting thing that happened to Hufflepuff House was when a blond Muggle-born first-year from their House was petrified.**

**This is the fifth time I'm typing this in Microsoft Word but hopefully this file will be able to make it until the end of the day. If not, that means I have to start all over again. *sigh***

**If you're wondering where the Hufflepuffs are right now, they're safely inside their common room with the Slytherins. Let's just say… it would be completely stupid to keep the Slytherins inside their own common room. **

**I would also like to warn those underage readers out there who don't like gore. It's gory here, but I didn't go into detail. I can't bring myself to write that stuff. But for some reason, I found all that blood loss necessary. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I made an Insurgent reference here. See if you can find it ;)**

* * *

"Calix Blight's body was the first one we saw," said Neville. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "The third-year Slytherin. I think he was the first person who let out that scream. We were so near to where he was attacked, Bathsheda! When we ran into his body, the corpse was slumped against the wall. The monster pierced his heart and what's worse is…" Neville swallowed. "His arm was detached from his body. I have no idea what he was doing so far from his House."

Gasps from the Gryffindor girls were expected. Snickers from third-year Gryffindor boys were not. They received glares from the people sitting near them, Professors Babbling and Longbottom included. Babbling stared daggers at them, which silenced them immediately.

"Continue, Neville. Who else died?" she asked. Neville wore a pained expression on his face. He scratched the back of his neck, sweat shining on the side of his forehead. He bit his lip hesitantly, and Babbling gestured for him to go on. Albus watched the Ravenclaws exchange knowing looks. Most of them looked… melancholic, he observed.

"The next… um… person who died was… was…" Neville stammered nervously. He began twiddling with his fingers. "Was…"

Babbling looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Was…"

"Professor Flitwick," said a masculine voice proudly and boldly. Albus looked to the direction of the voice to see that the speaker was Edward Thimble, a kind sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect. Some people let out gasps of horror. "Why is he speaking so boldly?" Scorpius whispered to Cassandra. "Shouldn't he be sad or something?"

"Of course he is," she replied. "He's probably trying to hide it, though."

Albus directed his attention back to the professors. Professor Babbling stared at Neville, eyes wide with disbelief. Neville could only nod in confirmation. Albus watched as tears begun to silently fall down on some of the students' faces. He didn't know what he expected. Cries of grief and frustration? People crying on their friend's shoulders, longing to be comforted?

But the silence was deafening.

"What?" Babbling whispered. "What… How did this happen?" Neville shook his head. "That's the thing. No one knows, except that a Basilisk killed him. It's a Basilisk, Bathsheda, McGonagall jumped to that conclusion three days ago. The beast pierced Flitwick's stomach. And then after we saw him… we found her. Right in the middle of the corridor."

"Who, Neville?" Babbling pushed. "Tell me!"

Neville let out a strangled cry. Albus saw Scorpius nudge Rose with his elbow, raising his eyebrows. Tears kept rolling down her face as she shook her head. He looked back to Neville. He was chewing on his fingernails as he sat down on an armchair. He began rocking back and forth in his seat. "Headmistress McGonagall," he managed to choke out.

Loud sobs echoed inside the room. Babbling stood there open-mouthed as shocked tears were shining on her face. Eventually, she joined in the sobs. Neville stood up to comfort her; it was the most he could do.

Albus felt–there was no other word for it–weird. His caring, patient Headmistress was gone forever. She was strict and stern-faced, but she was also awfully kind. It was all so sudden, so abrupt, yet he couldn't help but feel… weird. It was an alien feeling, completely foreign and new. His body felt numb for a while, and he couldn't help but let the sadness fill his body.

"How, Neville?" Babbling said in between sobs. "What did you see?"

Neville gulped and ran his hand through his short blond hair. Albus saw that he was crying as well. "Her head…" he said. "We couldn't find her head. It was gone. We couldn't see the head. It was gone, Professor! It was gone."

Babbling was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, clutching her face. Everyone else kept crying, the grief transparent in each of their faces.

"What are we going to do, Longbottom?" she asked softly. "What are we going to do, now that there had been three deaths in a row?"

Neville sighed. "We've got to close the school," he said. "That's what she would have wanted. They're not safe here anymore. No one is. We need to talk with the other professors. Luckily, the elves always store Floo Powder near the fireplace." He raised his voice, making sure to be heard by everyone in the room. "You are all to go to the dormitories immediately. First-year Ravenclaw girls with first-year Gryffindor girls, first-year Ravenclaw boys with first-year Gryffindor boys, and so on. We will inform you of what we have discussed later. Now, if any of you–"

"Excuse me, Professor Longbottom, but what about the petrified students?" a Ravenclaw boy asks.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Robert. As for the petrified students, Ms. Peters and Mr. Hart, they had been revived earlier before the feast started. Madam Pomfrey and I agreed that they should be able to get back to their common rooms by tonight. She and Professor Tawny will escort them _here_. We agreed that it would be safest in case the beast decided to make an appearance tonight. Lets just hope–"

_Creak_.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, letting in four people. Andrea Peters and Percy Hart climbed into the room slowly, followed by Professor Tawny and a relieved Madam Pomfrey. Andrea's face immediately brightened up when she saw her small group of friends and ran to Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Cassandra. She enveloped them into a group hug immediately.

"Andrea!" Rose cried out happily. "I can't believe you're here! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she said with a small giggle. "Only, my head is throbbing badly. How are you all?"

"Horrible," Scorpius replied with a smile. "But still alive."

"How did it feel, Andrea?" Albus asked curiously. "When you were petrified."

Andrea blushed, smiled and said, "It was like being trapped in an endless sleep."

"I'm so glad you're here, Andrea," said Cassandra.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra broke away from the hug. Percy was grinning at her and his twin sister hurried up to him. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. "Percy," she breathed out. "I missed you so much."

Percy held her tighter and said, "You too."

* * *

"Seriously, why does William have to snore so loudly?" complained Cassandra.

The five of them sat in the corner of the first-year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Everyone else in the room was fast asleep.

"He's probably enjoying his last night here. We all are," replied Rose.

Rose was right. Forty-five minutes ago, Professor Tawny came into their dorm. She said that aurors were sent to look for the beast one last time before officially closing the school. If they wouldn't find the Basilisk by tomorrow, the students would be boarding the train back to King's Cross Station.

Albus, Rose, Cassandra, and Scorpius told Andrea about the past happenings at Hogwarts. They told her everything they found out after she was petrified. She was a good audience, laughing at the right places and crying if there was a need. She was genuinely saddened when she found out about the three deaths, and she shuddered at the thought that a Basilisk could mutilate a person in such a way.

"I loved it here," she said suddenly. "Well, I still do. It's sort of a second home. Besides, I haven't had so much friends all at once before. Such great friends."

Cassandra smiled. "All my life, I've never been anywhere this amazing. It's been so wonderful, and you've all been the best friends I ever had. I had a wonderful time being Cassandra Hart, first-year Gryffindor witch. But I guess I should just accept going back to become Cassandra Hart, eleven-year-old boring Muggle."

"You know, being in Gryffindor is pretty alright," said Scorpius. "I took a massive scolding from Granddad when I got home for Christmas. But I realized: I'd never feel more at home in Slytherin than I am in Gryffindor."

"Write to me?" asked Rose. "All of you? I'm certain I'd spend an awfully tedious time back at home. I would really miss being in your company. I wonder what they're going to do for our education now."

Andrea sighed. "So, that's it then? It's over?" Everyone turned to Albus, waiting for what he has to say.

_What_ do _I have to say?_

Hogwarts was home. He felt at home in the soft armchairs by the fire, the spells and potions he had a fun time learning about, the teachers, and of course, the friends he made along the way. Hogwarts had something of a family atmosphere. Everything about it, he had learned to love. It would be painful to let it all go. It would be like ripping a part of his soul out. And for the sake of the school, and idea popped into his head.

He grinned and said, "I'm not giving up yet."

Rose shot him a confused look. "What do you mean, Al?" she asked. Albus looked at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not giving up easily. If there's one thing I learned tonight, it's that the aurors are extremely slow," he said jokingly. "And we kind of already solved the puzzle. We're equipped with all the knowledge we need, not to mention the three braniacs we have with us." He gestured to Rose, Andrea, and Cassandra. "Also, if you love the school so much then surely you wouldn't mind–"

"Al, you better not be suggesting what I think you are."

"I am, Rose! Everyone needs this. We need to save the school. Even if we have to kill a lousy old Basilisk."

"Lousy?" fumed Andrea. "Lousy? Are you serious, Al? It's extremely dangerous. We don't even have weapons!"

"Have you ever heard of _resourcefulness_, Andrea?" Albus asked teasingly. Andrea glared at him. "Besides, we know what we need to know! What's stopping us from doing it? From being selfless?"

"Albus Severus Potter," said Andrea, a scowl on her face. "You are going to listen to me right now. It's not being selfless. It's being _self-destructive_. You're sensible enough to think this through!"

"I have, Andrea!" he argued back. "I know it's for the benefit of many people out there! If no one finds the Basilisk, it'll find us first. Now, are you coming with us or not?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I am! But it's not that simple. You have to take into account some safety precautions, and not to mention the _countless_ aurors roaming the school at this moment."

Albus smirked. "Andrea, there are lots of advantages to being the younger brother of a prankster."

Andrea raised her eyebrow then sat back.

Albus wore a smug smile on his face. He turned to the rest of the group. "So will you all join me, or will you just chicken out?"

* * *

**Take Note: "I'm glad we had the times together just to laugh and sing a song, seems like we just got started and then before you know it, the times we had together were gone." –Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**A/N: ****Omigosh, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for killing them. I just want you guys to know, I love McGonagall and Flitwick. Calix... Well, I'll try to explain his personality in a way you guys could understand. Think Umbridge, but more masculine, slightly better, and more mischievous. If you have any questions or comments to help me write better, leave a review. I felt so guilty for not updating in so long, so I stayed up late completing this chapter just for you guys. And now, my mother is going to flay me alive as I take a bath in rubbing alcohol. Thanks for sticking with me, even if I'm such a butt. Love ya! –Piper**

***If you got confused with the part where Neville ran his hand through his blond hair, remember, Neville was blond in the books. In the movies, his hair was brown.**


End file.
